the 12 days of hogwarts
by AngelMeroko
Summary: Hogwarts Christmas song...way over due


Hogwarts Choir:** On the first day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Harry Potter**: One awesome Firebolt!...**

Hogwarts Choir**: On the second day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** And an awesome Firebolt I get to ride!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the third day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** And this really cool broomstick la la la la!**

Hogwarts Choir**: On the fourth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** la la la la la and a Firebolt!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the fifth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS! twitch**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** And-a-Firebolt-I-got-from-Sirius-and-not-Merlin-but-whatever!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the sixth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! **pout

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** And this really neato-Firebolt la la la!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the seventh day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(Everyone: eek!)

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! **pout

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:** And this really cool-looking broomstick!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the Eighth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Pansy Parkinson:** Eight days with Draco! **(Draco: hides)

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(eek!)

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! **pout

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee **Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:Youknow, I get to _ride _the cool-looking broomstick.

Ron Weasley: Yeah, we know…

Hogwarts Choir:** On the Nineth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Remus Lupin:** Nine cups of Wolfsbane!**

Pansy Parkinson:** Eight days with Draco! **(Draco: hides)

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(eek!)

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! pout**

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

(Hermione Granger: But there's only _one_ Hermione...)

Harry Potter:** …and a broomstick!**

Hogwarts Choir:** On the Tenth day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Neville Longbottom:** Ten passing grades!**

Remus Lupin:** Nine cups of Wolfsbane!**

Pansy Parkinson:** Eight days with Draco! **(Draco: hides)

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(eek!)

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! pout**

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley**: Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter:..yeah, we all know what I got.

Hogwarts Choir:** On the Eleventh day of Christmas, Merlin gave to me:**

Severus Snape:** Eleven classes with no Potter!**

Neville Longbottom:** Ten passing grades!**

Remus Lupin:** Nine cups of Wolfsbane!**

Pansy Parkinson:** Eight days with Draco! **(Draco: hides)

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(eek!)

Albus Dumbledore:** Six brand-new books! **pout

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Harry Potter: Maybe I can out-fly Voldemort with this broom…

Hogwarts Choir:Don't say that! **On the Twelve day of Christmas Merlin gave to me:**

Sirius Black:** Twelve Years in Azkaban! **groan

Everyone but Snape:gasp

Severus Snape:** …Eleven classes with no Potter!**

Neville Longbottom:** Ten passing grades!**

Remus Lupin:** Nine cups of Wolfsbane!**

Pansy Parkinson:** Eight days with Draco! **(Draco: hides)

Rubeus Hagrid:** Seven dragon eggs! **(eek!)

Albus Dumbledore**: Six brand-new books! **pout

Draco Malfoy:gets on one knee** Five full length mirrors! **Happy sigh

Dobby:** FOUR PAIRS OF SOCKS!**

Ginny Weasley:** Three Christmas Carols! **

Ron Weasley:** Two Chocolate Frogs!**

Everyone:** And this really cool broomstick he gets to ride!**


End file.
